emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7344 (12th November 2015)
Plot Jai spies an opportunity to manipulate the situation when an awkward Tanya decides to return to Holdgate Farm to catch up on some work whilst everybody shows Molly photos of Gennie. Victoria is surprised when Robert speaks to DS Hart, claiming he now remembers who shot him. Rodney convinces Nicola to return to Victoria Cottage and see Jimmy. Jai lies to Nikhil that Tanya has left to get some air. Nikhil tells Jai he's going to go and visit Gennie's grave and asks him to tell Tanya where he is when she returns. Jimmy attempts to woo Nicola by re-enacting a scene from Dirty Dancing. Chas tells Cain that she's got sleeping pills from her visit from the doctors'. Ross worries when he overhears Robert has changed his statement, having remembered who shot him. Robert tells Andy he told the police he remembered who shot him and gave them a false description. He tells him as far as he's concerned it's time they moved on. Megan visits Robbie's grave with a baby scan. She's startled to find a shocked Nikhil standing by her side having overheard her talking about her pregnancy. Jai lies to Tanya when she returns to the pub, saying Nihkil got emotional and left for some air. Nikhil demands to know why Megan lied about having a miscarriage. Nicola prepares to tell Jimmy the truth about being deported, having slept with him. She walks out however when Jimmy blabs about filling in for a client of Rodney's and accidentally misleading Nicola into thinking he slept with someone. Robert asks Ashley to keep his knowledge of the shooting quiet. Jai manipulates Tanya into believing Nikhil might want to stay in the village permanently. Megan insists to Nikhil that Jai doesn't deserve to be a father and that there's no way he's having access to her child. Nikhil refuses to stay quiet. Ross visits Andy who informs him that Robert has provided a false description, confident that Robert has no clue of Ross' involvement. Rhona pounces on Paddy when he arrives home, beginning to lead him upstairs and telling him she wants them to have a child. Paddy is astounded. Nicola bursts into Home Farm with her suitcases and Angelica, shocking Lawrence and Bernice when she informs them she's split with Jimmy and will be living with them now. Paddy's reaction kills the mood for Rhona who finds herself having to convince him to consider the option of another child. He informs her he's not sure they'd cope. Megan tells Nikhil some home truths about Jai - telling him he drugged Rachel so she'd miss the mediation meeting for Archie and explaining that he planted cocaine on her and called the police. She also shocks him by telling him that Jai kidnapped Charity and almost killed her by locking her in a container all because he thought she knew where Archie was. She begs Nikhil not to reveal her pregnancy as she knows she wouldn't be safe. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ashley Thomas - John Bowe *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Tanya - Hilary Connell *DS Hart - Kate Coogan Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and ward *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Cemetery *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room Notes *There was no episode broadcast on Friday 13th November 2015 to allow for coverage of international football, instead an episode of Coronation Street aired in the programme's usual 7.00pm slot. *The child portraying Molly Sharma appears uncredited. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes